A few stories to consider
by PainInSilence
Summary: To those who serve our Stories on a silver platter! The great and and asterious, AUTHORS! This is to all those authors and stories that don't always go noticed or mentioned. -Will be updated occasionally
1. Chapter 1

**A Shout out to my " home boys" in the QHC!**

We would like to recognize(Lanie and I ) some of the authors and their stories we have come across :

Sprint jump- " We're gonna break the Law(join us, We Have KFC)"

Great story! Great author! Please read this story! Seriously, read this story! They need more readers and reveiwers,!

Moondragonhonor247- "Amnesiac"

Best author ever! My first BFF here! Please read!

Musicgirlforever101- "A long road to Happiness"

Absolutely a beautiful. Its a heart warming, laughable, cryable, Great story. Please read!

The missing X- " X marks my life"

Really great story! Lots of mystery and secrets! Please read! A crimeoligist story!

Varmint- "Guidelines to Liveing with Young Justice"

Great author! A hilarious story that will keep you on your toes and a smile on your face! Please read!

Scotty 1609- "NIGHTWING"

Wonderful plot! If you can take graphic and grusome scenes, you'll love this! My very first story i've ever read! It wa great! Please read!(veiwer discretion advised and Warning:author may be insane)

**THANKS FOR READING! Please enjoy these storys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are again! This time with even more Authors! ** Sup, QHC! (STORIES THEN AUTHORS)**

Robin Hood - foxdemonsrock

Really good AU.

My own Aster - the missing x

Really good! I love it!

to Truth or to Dare? - Frozencake

Really funny! You should read!

ULTIMATE WALLY: The Black Rose - The Llama Writer

SO MUCH DANGER! I love this more than cherry pie!(and i LOVE cherry pie)

Boy's Night Out / You and Me against the World - Batkate

Really funny! / So lovable and semi-romantic!

We have a History - Chalant Lover

The story and the author are/is great !

A Bird, speed, and water - wolfeeclipse25

Really good AU / OC (kinda ) story! The character's new personallities are awsome and good in detail! Lots of mystery and suspence!

6 - ashes-in-the-rain-in-the-night

Really awsome "MIXED" relationship story!

Worth it? - bookchomper101

I loved it! If you like the sad stories then this is good! It also makes you feel kinda supensful because of where they leave a half cliffhanger.

Faimly Antics - velvie

Really cute! A bit funny ! Please reveiw so author will update!

Kidnapping Fun - XxNeonShadowsxX

Really funny! For all you pokeman fans you'll love it! You can sing alone if you know the words!

(Not title) 11/All stories - MyHero

I have read 11 out of all of her(he?) Stories an they're really good so they're a REALLY good author!

**Till next time , Soldier!**


	3. Chapter 3

I know that this seems to be a total waste but search : "Boy's Night Out " by Batkate

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyysssssssssssssssssssssssssss are cute and ffffffffffffffllllllllllluuuuuuuuuuuuuffffffffffffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

Loves,

PainInSilence

0_0 0 0 0(o)0 (!_!)


	4. Chapter 4

okay! This chapter is gonna be mostley authors. Stories are in quotation marks.

* * *

"A long road of Innocence" Sorry if i got the name wrong! This is the sequal to "A long road to Happiness"

PrettyKitty Luvs U

"Truth Lays In Lies"

Bearbert

Violently Red

Astris Dreams

Dreams HUGE

88keysOfSadism

TobiGB. (maybe...)

Galaxyrider35

Supernerdette

Varishi

Ninedragondflies


	5. Chapter 5

These are my top 30 favorite Authors. Plus some honorable mentions. Please no flameing in comments or on PM if not picked. I 1000% apolagize if I spell your name wrong and there really is no order I just wrote down certain names and copied it onto here.

TOP 30:

-Asha Carcella

-Aisu-dazs

-BatKate

-daintydreams

-dancerjay12

-DarkLover62199

-DreamHUGE

-fluffykitty12

-Frank and Joe

-Prettykitty Luvs U

-MyHero

-Moondragonhonor247

-kyoki13

-KKCopper

-IsaBean

-Reina Grayson

-RedHead98

-SaMiLuCaS1954

-Sanurikitkat

-Scotty1609

-Seito

-SprintJump

-Tears-of-the-Moon-17

-the missing x

-TobiGB

-Varishi

-Varmint

-velvie

-ViolentlyRed

-YJ-Obsessed

(CONGRATS TO ALL AUTHORS ON THE LIST! HERE ARE SOME HONORABLE MENTIONS!)

Honorable Mentions:

-XxNeonShadowsxX

-Wolfeclipse25

-Sub-Atomic Grape

-Stronger123

-Rosie Kitsune

-FaultyStars1357

-ChalantLover

-AngelRider13

-IcyWhiteParadise

-KairiAngel13

(CONGRATS TO OUR HONORABLE MENTIONS!)

Now, Lanie and I have decided to say "Happy Holidays in the spirit of Hallo-weenia.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Its been awile! Here's my new meat! Well, kinda. (No offence intended)

OwlCat92

DragonDreamer1011

DarklingAndy

The undead writer

Candycanelila

Changeofheart505 *

SuperWhoLockiansAssemble

Eternal-Explosionist *

Ashuire

UnknownBlackHand

AssassiNATE

Palleas

KIBucs15 *

As you can probably nnotice my list is short. Well, thats because some of these authors are special * (Once again no offense intended) changeofheart505 is new to me but has a ton of amazing stories to share! Yu-gi-oh , the big four, genderbents, world swaps, she has everything. Okay not that much but an amazing amount. Eternal-Explosionist had this one story that changed my life and is an amazing author. I hope any and all who read this feel this if they read from them. KIBucs15 is an amazing author who's commitment has gotten her not only a practically 100 chapter story thats worth every moment but a sequal to that and her new Attack on Titan story.

I came here(my living room online) origanally to tell you about how amazing these authors are and about KIBucs15 's new story but I really do encourage you to read any and all stories that i havent mentioned and stories from authors i havent mentioned.


End file.
